plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coconut Cannon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Tallnut Cannon. |flavor text = Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. }} Coconut Cannon is an interactive plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that requires tapping upon usage where it releases a coconut in a straight line in front of it where it explodes when it hits the first zombie, doing splash damage in an area of approximately 2x2 (half a square in each direction and the full center square). A direct hit from a Coconut Cannon deals 45 normal damage shots and will also deal 15 normal damage shots to nearby zombies. It then requires a cooldown period of 16 seconds to fire again. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Special: On impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it releases a gigantic coconut, pushing all zombies to the rightmost edge of the screen, dealing 60 normal damage shots to all of them in a 3x3 area at the end. The upgrade can still be used during cooldown. Level upgrade Level 2 Fast Recovery Reduces 25% of the reload time. Combat Training Coconut Cannon has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 Breath Training Reduces 40% of the reload time. Cell Activation Coconut Cannon has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability will shoot a bullet that stuns zombies in a 5x1 area when it explodes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bursting point: Attacks the enemies in its row, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Use the Coconut Cannon wisely during huge waves of zombies to do splash damage. This is usually unnecessary to use it in later stages, as there are numbers of zombies that can be considered tough. It also costs a lot of sun to place on your lawn, so you should have a lot of sun-producing plants if you want to use them. You can delay Gargantuars with Coconut Cannon by placing it next to them, blow them up, and shoveling it afterwards to get half of the profit (three-fourths if you have unlocked all Shovel Boost upgrades). This is also an effective strategy when dealing with them in large numbers to prevent further collateral damage. It is also useful for pushing them back with its Plant Food, which also deals heavy damage to them and surrounding zombies. For those who are not using Grave Busters in Endless Zone, plant it on an adjacent tombstone, fire it away, then shovel it to get back enough sun. Repeat the same steps until the lawn is out of tombstones already. They are useful in minecarts, as you can use one Coconut Cannon to attack all the rows, saving a lot of sun. In any Pirate Seas level, you can use Coconut Cannons to get rid of Imp Cannons by firing and digging them back up to get sun back (only if you have a Shovel Boost, Perk, or Bonus), and earning the achievement Broadside. Using Plant Food on a Coconut Cannon is not recommended to be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, if there are tombstones in the same row. The coconut will not push the tombstone, but will explode instead, so tough zombies behind the tombstones such as Gargantuars will not be damaged. Try to avoid using this plant when you see Jester Zombies. Not only will the Jester throw back the coconut, taking no damage, but the damage from the coconut is enough to insta-kill any plant other than Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut and Sweet Potato. Wild West - Day 20 (Not OK Corral III) Coconut Cannon is given in the 8th wave of this level if you lose two plants or more, and is required to deal with the massive amount of zombies in the later portion of the level, particularly the Buckethead Zombies. However, if you don't lose any plants, you have the chance of getting a Repeater instead. Though it is possible to still beat the level using the extra Repeater, it is very difficult. Thus, It is strongly advised that the player resets the level if he/she does not get the Coconut Cannon. Gallery Trivia *Coconut Cannon is one of the plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained without entering a Piñata Party, the others being Threepeater, Magnifying Grass, Sun-shroom, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult,Winter Melon, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Bowling Bulb, Guacodile, Banana Launcher and Hot Potato. *It is similar to the Cob Cannon, as both have elevated costs and one needs to tap on it to fire. However, Cob Cannon can shoot to any place, takes more time to fire and does massive damage. *Coconut Cannon cannot kill a Buckethead Zombie in one shot, but leaves it with 20 health points left. *If Plant Food is given to the Coconut Cannon and a tombstone is in the same lane, the bomb will explode when it touches the tombstone. *Whenever a Coconut Cannon with its costume shoots out a coconut, its Hard Hat will also jump and slide down. *It is the most expensive plant in Pirate Seas. *Coconut Cannon's Plant Food Ability deals a massive damage on a 2x3 area from the first tile away from the cannon, if in Chinese Version, third level Plant Food will play music "Ode to Joy" music from Ludwig Von Beethoven and easter egg from Peggle ''when Extreme Fever. *Coconut Cannon deals a very huge damage (same as Citron and Magnifying Grass) into the tile where it hits the zombie, and deals a moderate damage to zombies in a 3x3 area. *When watered in the Zen Garden, Coconut Cannon's fuse will be extinguished. The same happens to Torchwood and Pepper-pult with their flames. *If an Imp Cannon is completely destroyed by this plant, the player gets the Broadside achievement. *It is the second plant that has cannon on its name. The first one is the Cob Cannon. *The bullet that Coconut Cannon shoots for its Costumed Plant Food ability in the Chinese version looks exactly like the Banzai Bill from the ''Super Mario series. See also *Broadside *Tallnut Cannon *Cannons Away *Pirate Seas - Day 25 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants